My TARDIS
by The 379th Hero
Summary: The TARDIS is in the Library. The Doctor wants it back.


**Random idea that came to me when I was watching the season finale for Librarians...**

 **5 of 6!**

 **I don't think I own Doctor Who (but I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY want to) or Librarians (I don't really care).**

 **So what's the idea? They had this room full of time machines. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but one such time machine was a box. A blue one. About the size of a telephone box. You see what I'm getting at?**

 **That's right, the TARDIS was in the Library (not the one from season four, the episodes where he first meets River).**

 **So I thought, well someone's got to have already done a FanFiction about that! I check and no one had. So I thought, well, I'll do it.**

 **So, yeah. I hope this actually Works and I don't screw this up.**

Jenkins sat down at his desk. He sighed and looked up. "Who on earth are you?"

The man with the fez just looked at the girl next to him. "Well, it's a bit complicated, because, well, sometimes I'm not someone on Earth. Sometimes I'm on other planets, or just flying around in space. And sometimes, well for me anyway, it's outside of time and space, I'm time travelling. Jump around, savior of worlds. Unfortunately, I believe you stole my magnificent, amazing, overly complicated, sometimes faulty, but very reliable, blue time machine."

"We did not steal it. We just can't have people gallivanting around time and killing Hitler!"

"Excuse me! That was my wife who wanted to do that, not me! I tried to stop her. I mostly don't interfere. Okay, I sometimes don't interfere. Okay, I always interfere, but I don't change history. I know how not to do that. Except for these few times... but really, you lot don't even notice. Time can always change, no one notices. Except time travelers do. It's confusing, like a double memory. So, anyway, I'd like my TARDIS back. Please. Although I'm not exactly giving any options here."

"I'm sorry, I can't," Jenkins replied.

"Okay. You have fun with whatever it is your doing sitting around. I'll go find it myself. Come on Clara." The man pulled some weird... thing out of his pocket. He pointed it at a door and pressed a button. The end lit up and it made a weird buzzing noise. The door opened and the man stepped through. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, nice to meet you." He smiled and closed the door.

Jenkins sighed and put his head down on the desk. Sometimes people can be really confusing.

* * *

Cassandra was looking for a book on penguins. They kept turning up in random places in the library. So she figured, that since they can't send them back, they should just learn to take car of them. The largest Library ever was probably a good place to find such a book.

She rounded a corner and ran straight into a man. Said man was being followed by a girl.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" The man asked?

"Yeah, I am," Cassandra replied.

"No your not," the man said, pointing a metal... stick thing at her head. it was making a buzzing noise. "Tumor. Not from running into me, but, should be easy enough."

The buzzing got higher pitched.

"There, that should do it."

"Um, do what?"

"Get rid of your cancer."

"Um... thanks? Hang, on. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, this is Clara."

"Doctor Who?"

"I like it when they say that," The Doctor said.

"I know," Clara answered. "It's so cool. It's just the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Cassandra."

"Nice name, Cassandra. I prefer Clara, but Cassandra sounds similar." The Doctor mutter to himself. "Anyway, I was looking for something, and since the man at the desk was being so rude, I guess I'll ask you."

"Jenkins was being rude?" Cassandra blurted out.

"Oh, that's his name. Yes, he was. Kept going on about how I can't travel through time. I think I can, being a Time Lord and all."

"Your a what?"

"A Time Lord. From Gallifrey. Anyway, I need my ship. It's called the TARDIS. Could you help me?"

"Um... okay?"

"Don't worry. It took me a while to get used to the whole thing about him. It's weird, but now it's normal," Clara said.

"Your... not a Time Lord?"

"Nope. Completely human."

"Wait! He's an alien?"

"Yes. Gallifrey w- is a planet," Clara said.

"Okay... so you say time machine, right?"

"Yes, that's what we're after here. I know you have it," The Doctor answered.

"Okay, so the room where we keep the time machines is this way. Follow me," Cassandra said.

* * *

They entered the room. The Doctor went over to something covered with a huge a large piece of cloth. He pulled the cloth off, revealing a blue box. Near the top were the words 'POLICE PUBIC CALL BOX.'

"Hang on," Cassandra said, "I saw that, last time I was here."

"Did you? Isn't she beautiful. I missed you." The Doctor was now mostly talking to the box.

"Um... is that box alive?"

"Yes," Clara said. "For a while it didn't like me."

"It what?"

"Anyway, we need to get going," The Doctor said, "people to see, places to meet. The usual." He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Well, good bye," Clara said.

"Hang on, how do you both fit in there?" Cassandra asked.

"Want to see the secret?"

"Sure!"

Clara gestured for Cassandra to look inside the box. She stuck her head in and gasped. The inside was bigger than the outside.

She pulled my head out. "H-how did you fit all that in there?"

"Trans-dimentional engineering." The Doctor was leaning on the door frame. "There's an entire dimension in here, much like your library. It's crazy, you took something with one dimension shoved inside it and shoved it into a different dimension. Might make this takeoff particularly tricky, but she can do it." He turned and headed back into the box.

"Bye," Clara said, following the Doctor.

"Bye," Cassandra replied. That's when she saw the next weird thing. Shortly after the door closed, a light on top started flashing. A loud groaning noise filled the room, and then, the box just disappeared.

It's not like she hadn't seen things just as weird anyway.

 **So... done!**

 **So, that was my first FanFiction for the Librarians or Doctor Who. I'm definitely doing more Doctor Who stories.**


End file.
